huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Belle
Belle is a contestant from Survivor: Micronesia, Survivor: Marquesas and Survivor: Caramoan. Survivor: Micronesia Belle began Survivor: Micronesia on the orange Airai tribe, labelled the 'Fans'. At the beginning of the game, the women held the majority and with the help of Tristan, they voted out Zac at the first tribal council. At their second loss, the women blindsided Tristan and he was sent home. At the tribe switch, Belle was placed on the purple Malakal tribe, along with original members Lily, Gloss and Cecilia. After Malakal won the first challenge, Belle suffered a setback when her former ally Kaylee was evacuated on the other tribe. When they lost the second immunity challenge, the Palau alliance and Cecilia banded together and sent Lily home. When the Double Tribal Council occurred, Belle was voted out by the majority. Voting History Survivor: Marquesas After the demise of the Airai Females Alliance, Belle was placed on the yellow Maraamu tribe during Survivor: Marquesas. When they lost the first immunity challenge, Belle teamed up with Arthur, but Zach was voted out. At the second loss, she voted with Dalton and Clara but Arthur went home. After two wins, Maraamu lost again. She voted with Dalton for Harriet but Clara was voted out. At the tribe switch, Belle was placed on the blue Rotu tribe along with original members, Harriet and Harry. After an immunity win, both tribes had to go to for a Double Tribal Council. The original Maraamu tribe members stuck together but Rotu had the numbers. Belle was voted out after 19 days. Voting History Survivor: Caramoan For her kindness and underdog status, Belle was placed on the purple Bikal tribe of Survivor: Caramoan, labelled the 'Favorites'. The tribe immediately formed two alliances, one for the boys and the other for the girls. When the tribe lost the first challenge, Bianca was the target to the boys, whilst Jack was the target to the girls. Although the votes were tied 5 each, Bianca used a Hidden Immunity Idol, sending Jack home. Belle and the other girls then blindsided Eileen for appearing to play on both sides. When the tribe had to go to another tribal, the boys voted for Bianca and the girls voted for Oliver, tying the votes 4 a piece. With the use of another Hidden Immunity Idol, Oliver became the fourth person voted out. Belle made it to the tribe switch, staying on Bikal with Bianca, Trey and Lea. Both tribes at this point had to vote someone out as it was a Double Tribal Council. The Fans wanted to target Bianca after hearing about her two idol plays, whilst the Favorites chose Terra for her weak challenge ability and strong social game. Belle, the 'Favorites' and Jorja banded together and sent home Terra. The Bikal tribe was able to win the remaining immunity challenges, not having to go to Tribal Council. At the merge, Belle had her alliance with the Favorites Women and a short-time one with the post-switch Favorites on Bikal. At the first vote, Belle sent Mitchell home. She was placed out of the loop when Lea was sent home, putting her in the minority. She stuck with Bianca's alliance and sent home Spencer, Luke, Ashton, Jorja, Trey, Jefra and Fawn. The pair of Bianca and Belle stuck together and had to blindside one of their other members. Now in the Final Tribal Council, Belle was criticised by the jury for failing to make moves in her own and instead voting with Bianca. At the Final Tribal Council, she was given the title of Co Runner-Up, earning zero of eight jury votes. Voting History Trivia *In her first two seasons, Belle: **Was on one tribe originally and another during the switch. **Was eliminated during a Double Tribal Council on Day 19. *Belle is one of 10 castaways to improve on their original placement during Survivor: Marquesas. The others being Harry, Eileen, Emma, Scott, Aaron, Shawna, Quentin, Kurtis and Clara. *Belle is currently the only person to be voted out during two separate Double Tribal Councils, during both Survivor: Micronesia and Survivor: Marquesas. *Belle is the only person to be in both Fans vs. Favorites seasons. Category:Survivor: Micronesia Castaways Category:Survivor: Marquesas Castaways Category:Survivor: Caramoan Castaways